lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Serek (Almightyfoon)
Summary |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 2d6+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Divine, Runic, Weapon |Power Description= Target: One creature Range Melee +9 vs. AC, 2d6+5 }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Divine, Runic, Weapon |Power Description= Target: One creature Range Melee +9 vs. AC, 2d6+5 }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fire |Power Description=Closee Blast 3 Attack: +8 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d6+2 Fire damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Runic |Power Description=Range: Close burst 5 Target: Serek or one ally in burst. Effect: The target spends a healing surge. Special: You can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon, Thunder, Runic |Power Description=Target:One creature Range: Melee Attack: +9 vs. AC, 2d6+5 Thunder damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon, Runic |Power Description=Target:One creature Range: Melee Attack: +9 vs. AC, 2d6+5 damage Effect: Serek's allies gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of Serek's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Weapon, Fire, Radiant |Power Description=Range: Melee Target: Melee Attack: +9 vs AC, 4d6+5 (+1Kyber Shard) fire and radiant damage, the target is blinded until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half damage Effect:Until the end of the encounter, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls, your attacks deal fire and radiant damage instead of their normal damage types, and the number of hit points and temporary hit points granted by your powers increases by 4.}} |Features= |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Draconic |Strength=19(+6) |Constitution=14(+4) |Dexterity=10(+2) |Intelligence=11(+2) |Wisdom=16(+5) |Charisma=10+(2) |Skills=Arcana +9, Athletics +6, Dungeoneering +5, Endurance +4, Heal +10, History +4, Insight +10, Intimidate +2, Nature +5, Perception +5,Religion +7, Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Stealth, Streetwise, Theivery +2 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Mordenkrad), Light of Order, Bolstering Breath |Equipment=Avalanche Mordenkrad Hammer +1, Piecemeal Scale Armor +1, Adventurers Kit, Khyber Shard of Fiery Depth, Healing Potion (3)}} Character Background Background Serek was born within the majestic dragon cities of Argonessen. He was born into the service of the Silver Dragon Ayeshtra'noz, a member of the Eyes of Chronosepsis. Serek was raised from an early age to read, interpret and draw power from the Draconic Prophecy. Serek has been sent into Khorvaire proper to advance his master's wishes and to learn of the effects of the Prophecy first hand. His primary objective is to maintain the prophecy, as such, he has ran into trouble with the minions of the Chamber. Serek traveled through Khorvaire during the war as a simple wanderer. He remained outside of the conflicts of men, watching dispassionately as the continent tore itself to pieces. During the Mourning he was in Thrane along with pilgrims on their way to Flamekeep, he was going there to satisfy his own curiosity about this 'Silver Flame' he'd heard about in his travels. He has financed his travels by taking small amounts from his masters hordes scattered all over Khorvaire, he has come to Sharn due to its high population, its connection to the dragonmarked houses, and its higher than normal population of adventurers. Serek is massive, even for dragonborn standards. His skin is a metallic turquoise, like the color of copper left out to long in the rain. Like many dragonborn Serek has a frill above where lesser creatures would have ears and he has tendrils sprouting from the back of his skull, each one with metal bands decorating them. His armor is of dragonborn craftmanship, as is his hammer which he wears slung across his back. The armor itself is a polished silver metal, like steel, but mixed with special materials to set it apart from human blends. His hammer's haft is made of this same metal, but the head is made from a molar of his master capped and spiked with the same metal. His pack is made of the skin of some beast not native to Khorvaire, as is his cloak. The pattern and stitching almost suggests that it was made from multiple pieces of dark leather of a similar skin to his own. Hooks Serek will move to counteract any agents of the Chamber he encounters as their forcing of the Draconic Prophecy goes directly against his masters wishes. He also takes great interest in the Dragonmarks and their bearers as he sees them as physical manifestations of the Prophecy. Warforged also interest Serek greatly as he sees a similarity in his life as a servant of Aveshtra'noz and their very existance. Equipment Coins: 45gp Encumbrance: 90lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses Health Surges: 9(7+2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dragonborn *+2 Str, +2 Cha *+2 History, +2 Intimidate *'Draconic Herritage: '''Serek's healing surge value is equal to one quarter his health + his constitution modifier *'Dragon Breath:' Serek can use Dragon Breath as an encounter power. *'Dragonborn Fury:' When Serek is bloodied he gains a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls Class Features *'Rune Master:' Gain either Rune of Destruction or Rune of Protection rune state. Rune of Destruction: Allies gain +1 to attack enemies adjacent to Serek. Rune of Protection: Allies adjacent to Serek gain resist 2/all. *'Defiant Word:' When an enemy misses Serek, he gains a bonus to damage rolls equal to his wisdom modifier. Feats '''1st: Weapon Proficency (Mordenkrad): '''Gain profienency with the Mordenkrad Hammer. '''2nd:Light of Order:'As a minor action Serek can shed bright light out to 4 squares, end as a free action. Swap one second level utility power out for Punitive Radience 4th: Bolstering Breath: Serek's dragon breath power targets all enemies in the area, instead of all creatures in the area. In addition, allies in the area of his dragon breath gain a +1 bonus to their attack rolls until the end of Serek's next turn. Background Argonessen: +2 Arcana Skills Power to hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: When describing a power, you should take out mentions of "Wis modifier", "Con modifier", and the like and just leave the number. * Summary: Your History should be +4. * Equipment: If you have three healing potions, you should make that clear. Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 Status Not Approved. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Argonnessen Category:LEB:Dragonborn Category:LEB:Runepriest